Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 006
"True Blue", known as "Idol!! Blue Angel" in the Japanese version, is the sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on June 14, 2017, and aired on Teletoon on September 16, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll the same day. Summary Blue Angel is facing a Duelist in LINK VRAINS with the audience and Akira watching. She Summons "Trickstar Holly Angel", attacks him directly and wins the Duel. She then thanks the audience and logs out, drinking water and watching the sunset, as she does so. At Café Nom Cal Kolter discovers the true identity of Blue Angel is Skye Zaizen, the sister-in law of SOL Technologies security manager, Akira Zaizen. Yusaku Fujiki realizes Skye is a student of Den City High School and his classmate. Shoichi suggests that he meet her, so that he can get a lead on Akira regarding Yusaku's stolen memories and his brother's whereabouts. He starts teasing Yusaku, saying that talking to Skye would be impossible for him. Ai asks why that is and Shoichi asks if Ai can imagine Yusaku talking to a woman. Ai agrees that it is impossible, which Shoichi accredits to Yusaku's poor social skills. Yusaku maintains a deadpan expression as he is teased. The next day at school Ai asks Yusaku if he likes picking on girls, to which Yusaku angrily replies that he does not. Ai remarks that at school everybody dresses in uniform, making it difficult to tell them apart. Yusaku tells him to hurry up and find her. Ai scans every area until he finally spots Skye walking. Yusaku then follows her and sees her entering the Duel Club. Naoki Shima catches up with Yusaku, who asks to be reminded who he is. Unhappy about Yusaku forgetting his name, Naoki angrily reintroduces himself and Yusaku agrees that they are classmates. Naoki notices Yusaku's Duel Disk and asks if he came to join the Duel Club. Yusaku says "yes", that this is the room for Duel Club. Naoki tells him to not to be dumb and that this place is not for losers, who have no interest in LINK VRAINS. The club president, Hosoda, opens the door and scolds Naoki for making so much noise and welcomes Yusaku to join, saying that new applicants are always welcome. Yusaku nervously tries to say that he is not joining, until Ai replies on his behalf, thanking Hosoda, much to Yusaku's dismay. Yusaku introduces himself as a freshman to other members of the Duel Club, who in return introduce themselves to Yusaku, inculding the club president, Hosoda, second years, Sato and Tanaka, freshman, Suzuki, and Skye. Sato shows him his Duel Disk, which Yusaku pretends to be interested in, saying that this is the latest Duel Disk, which has AI program and gives you support during Duels. Skye remarks that Yusaku knows everything. He tells her that it was Naoki who bragged about it earlier. Naoki protests, saying that Skye's brother is a big shot at SOL Technology and he provided all the members of Duel Club with latest Duel Disk model. Skye gets angry and frightens Naoki with a stern glare. Ai greets the AI programming in Skye's Duel Disk, which returns a greeting, but Ai is disappointed by its lack of social skills. Skye notices Ai which causes him to panic and return back to normal. She also notices Yusaku has a card-loading Duel Disk model, the same as Playmaker. Yusaku gives her a stern look. Naoki suspects that Yusaku must be copying Playmaker and wonders why Playmaker using the old card-loading model. Skye asks to see Yusaku's Deck, but is scolded by Hosada, who considers the question to be rude. However Yusaku is okay with it and politely hands his dummy Deck to her. After looking through the cards, Skye thanks him and is about to hand the Deck back, but it is snatched by Naoki, who looks through it and calls it a lame old-school Deck. He is scolded by Hosoda, who gets him to apologize for insulting Yusaku's Deck. Naoki grimly returns the Deck, as he apologizes. Yusaku says it is fine and agrees with what Naoki had said. Hosada gives lessons about Master and Speed Duels, during which Ai commends Yusaku for showing a dummy deck, but Yusaku hushes him, since the lesson is ongoing. After school Yusaku silently watches the sunset before he walks home. Skye arrives at her apartment. She is greeted by the house maid robot, who informs her that Akira will not be coming to home today, due to work. Skye ignores her, leaves her bag in the sofa and turns on the TV, where she is surprised to see Akira in the news. Akira is asked about Playmaker's Duel aganist The Gore and he feigns ignorance, hiding that he was responsible for setting it up. When they asked if there would be a match between Playmaker and Blue Angel, Akira says it would never happen, causing Skye to turn off the TV. At night Skye got a call from Akira he then asked her why she is unhappy.He then advises her to quit speed dueling because it's dangerous and if something happens she could die which she coldly agrees with him.Akira told the reason why he is saying this is because he cares for her deeply.After that Akira then muses to himself does she really understands. Skye then muses to herself that she just want Akira to know that she is independent and responsible and can take responsiblities from her own.She then became determined and said that she will prove to Akira that she is stronger.She later logg in to LINK VRAINS. As Blue Angel arrived at LINK VRAINS she turned down many duel reguest and vows to herself that she will defeat Playmaker and prove to Akira she is strong Frog and Pigeon then noticed her and the former told the latter to turn his camera on. She then issued a public challenge to Playmaker which excited the audience with Kolter, Yusaku and Ai watching. Another man said he wished he could see The Gore VS Blue Angel. She said "Playmaker where ever you are come and Duel me now". Varis commented on how interesting this is and ordered Specter to do something. Ai then suggested that Yusaku should accept her challenge he told he won't accept her challenge and said him that he only fights against the Knights of Hanoi,Blue Angel isn't a member of Hanoi and he only approach Skye regarding his stolen memories.Ai then told him but still he should accept her challenge. Yusaku then told that dueling her would be a waste of my time.The MC then declared that Playmaker vs Blue Angel is going to be an intresting duel and Playmaker isn't a real man if he doesn't accept her challenge much to Yusaku's embarrassment. Blue Angel was waiting for Playmaker to show up for a while. Frog tells her if Playmaker accepts her challenge then send him the notification and then left. She then senses Knights of Hanoi presence and a young man which turns out to be Specter then approached her who claimed to be her fan but she realizes that he is lying.Specter then gave her a card and told her that this card will grant her most desired wished and he wanted her to defeat Playmaker with that card.After he left Blue Angel then wondered what she is doing over here having no memory of what Specter did to her. The next day as Yusaku walks to school Ai then reads various post of people making fun of Playmaker for not accepting Blue Angel's challenge one duelist asked is Playmaker a chicken, another duelist said that he is a coward and a another duelist said that a true duelist would accept every challenge as Ai attempt to read more Yusaku told him that's enough Ai then teases him that he is worried and upset As Yusaku notices Skye trying to approach him he then told Ai to be queit as she is here. Skye then bumped into Yusaku and said good morning to him Yusaku and he also greeted her in return Ai then greeted the AI program at Skye's duel disk but she gave a angry response and angrily told him to stop acting as if they were friends Ai then realizes that something is wrong. As Yusaku and Skye walk to school she then asked him why did he joined the Duel Club not realizing that he loves dueling. Yusaku then asked to her what Naoki said about her brother that day. Skye then assumed that Yusaku wanted a new equipment at SOL and told him that people only approach her to ask her brother that they wanted a new duel disk or a job at SOL after graduation.She told him to not to try as her brother won't trust her and then ran off.Ai then told to Yusaku to hold off he wanted to talk with him for a minute but Yusaku angrily told him to be quiet much to Ai's annoyance. As Yusaku goes to class Ai then told him to hold up the former then scolded the latter for being too loud.Ai then told to Yusaku that a Knight of Hanoi has showed up in LINK VRAINS much to Yusaku's surprise. Later at class, Skye then received a message from Playmaker that he accepted her challenge (Which was actually sent by Ai) she then excused the teacher that she wanted to go to infirmary but instead she went on the rooftop to log on to the Vrains while Yusaku went to the Duel Club balcony to do the same. As Playmaker arrived in LINK VRAINS he then asked Ai where is Hanoi Ai then told him to look front and he was surprised to see Blue Angel.she then told him that he finally accepted her challenge Playmaker was initially obvious to it and Blue Ange told him to not to play dumb because he send the message that he wanted to duel her. Playmaker then realizes that Ai send a text message to her and he was angered thinking that Ai had tricked him.Ai told him he isn't tricking him and he then sense that Blue Angel had a Hanoi card in her deck. Playmaker then ask to Ai why would Blue Angel join Hanoi Ai then told him that Hanoi are using her to lure him out. Playmaker was surprised that he never thought of her as a enemy but was willing to duel her. As Playmaker and Blue Angel was about to begin their speed duel the MC then declared that the legendary duel of LINK VRAINS Playmaker and Blue Angel has finally began much to the surprise of Kolter until a customer interrupted him and order hot dog and french fries and Shoichi told her to wait and wonder why is Yusaku doing this. Meanwhile at class, Naoki wonders where Yusaku went and was angered that he was ditching class. He then turned his note pad on and saw Playmaker dueling against Blue Angel and he got excited and screamed this is getting real a teacher then scolded him to be quiet and Naoki apologized to her and he then muses to himself that Playmaker vs Blue Angel is like a dream come true and is going to be awesome. Playmaker and Blue Angel then yelled Speed Duel the MC then declared that the duel is getting started. Blue Angel fans then got excited and cheering for her name. Blue Angel got excited as the audience were cheering for her and yelled that the real duel is getting started. Featured Duel: Blue Angel vs. Unnamed Duelist Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Blue Angel's turn "Trickstar Holly Angel" attacks Blue Angel's opponent directly (Unnamed Duelist: 300 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes